Akiza's First Thanksgiving
by Animaman
Summary: Akiza gets to experience her first Thanksgiving, as well as feeling like a part of of something more. One-shot, Yusei/Akiza, Jack/Carly.


**AKIZA'S FIRST THANKSGIVING**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, or 5D's.

I know that they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Japan, yet since about half of the shows I watch have a **Made in Japan** label on them, just bear with me okay. By the way, this story will be just a straightforward fic, with very little talking.

It was Thanksgiving time at Martha's house. Martha started this old tradition a few years before Yusei, Jack and Crow even born, thinking of this as one of the few times that they can actually have a moment of peace in this old part of Domino City. Even though the boys have grown up to be their own person, she still invites them whenever she can just to spend some time with them since they've been busy as of late.

This year was going to be different because the boys were bringing some of their friends with them, and with Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin there helping out, along with the recent arrival of Leo Luna and Dexter, she knew that this year was going to be extra special, especially since this would be their first break from preparing for the World Turbo Grand Prix.

She looked up just as three duel runners made their appearance. Two of them have an extra person riding them, while the other was carrying some grocery bags, "What took you so long? We're almost done getting ready here." Martha asked.

"Sorry about that. It took us awhile to convince Jack here that the most expensive item in the store isn't always the best choice." Crow said, as he and Carly dismounted to help unload their stuff off of Jack's runner, since his wasn't designed to carry more than one person.

"Yeah will, some of that stuff would have made this dinner seem like first class." Jack said, not too happy about his friends determined to save a few bucks.

"Jack, you've been spoiled in New Domino for so long that you forgot what we had to grow up on." Yusei said while he handed Akiza a couple of the pies that they placed onto his runner since they didn't want to risk them falling off of Jack's.

Akiza couldn't help but smile since this would be not only her first thanksgiving, but her first time actually being around people who treated her like a person, instead of as the Scarlet Rose Witch. She was also trying to suppress a giggle since those three boys, no matter how close they are, still tends to bicker with one another. She wanted her parents to come along, but they couldn't get away from their jobs.

When the bickering came to a screeching halt, mainly due to Carly pulling both Jack and Crow by the ears while they still had bags in their hands. Yusei couldn't help but laugh at this while he carried the rest of the boxes off of his runner.

After everything got quieted down, and the rest of the stuff was placed on the table, everybody took their seat, and started to help themselves to the food. The conversations that were going on were either from dueling, cards, all the way to what's going on now. Akiza was trying to hide the blush that was making itself known since people still considered her and Yusei to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Everything was going smoothly until the dessert portion when Leo 'accidentally' tossed some whipped cream onto Jack's coat, only to receive a small glare in return. While he was trying his best to attempt a convincing apology, he ended up with a pie in the face.

Everybody was tense, considering that most of them knew what would happen next. Yusei was the only one with enough sense to give Akiza a light tap with his elbow, before both grabbed their pie and got out of the line of fire before the next world war started to break out.

When they were a good distance away, both just leaned against a nearby tree, and started to eat their pies, while watching the festivities going on. "Looks like getting another piece is out of the question." Yusei said, while cutting a piece.

Akiza giggled at this, "Yes will I'm still glad to be here with you guys. I've grown up all alone, with nobody to actually hang out with. Now I'm trying to tell everybody that we're not a couple." She said, being careful not to admit that she wishes that it were possible.

"Not unless we give the dating scene a try." Yusei said right off the bat, while taking a bite out of his pie crust.

"Yes, you're right." Akiza said, and did a quick take towards the boy, with a slight blush on her face, realizing what she just agreed to, "Are you serious.

While he still looked somewhat calm, a slight bit of pink can be seen on Yusei's cheeks, "More than you know. Considering how busy we've lately, and every opportunity we've had together keeps getting interrupted, I just never had a chance to ask, that's all." He said, while looking into her eyes, with a small smile.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away, so she just gave a small grin and said "How about we try for this weekend?" She asked.

Yusei's smile just grew bigger before he answered, "This weekend it is." He turned towards the war zone, "Let's get going, I think they're out of ammo by 'woe' "He said before dodging a pie, "Now they're out of ammo."

Akiza just laughed at this before they started heading back.

*** * ***

After helping with cleaning up what looked like an explosion at a pastry factory, Yusei and Akiza were currently outside of her home, both just not sure how to end this. "I had a good time tonight, Yusei. Good night." She said, before giving him a small kiss on the check, causing both to blush for the umpteenth time that day.

"The pleasure was all mine, Akiza. Good night and see you around." Yusei said, before returning the gesture and left her standing there, with her hand on her cheek.

Akiza regained enough since to give a big smile, "Tonight was only the beginning for us, Yusei." She said to herself before stepping into her home.

Well, here is my first thanksgiving fic, as well as my first 5D's fic. Let me know what you think so far, but please keep the flames to a steady roar. Read and Review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
